Our Life
by Faramirlover
Summary: A collection of little one-shots looking into the lives of Naruto and Sasuke. Sasu/Naru. Feel free to suggest any prompt words. Warning: slash. Not chronological. It says complete but I might add more when ideas pop up.
1. Nail Polish

**A/N:** This is going to be a series of little one-shots about Naruto and Sasuke. Hopefully there will be a combination of fun and serious shots along the way. All the Chapter titles were given to me by my gorgeous Redbull07. All of these are for you babe.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned them do you really think that their kiss would have been accidental? I think not.

**Word count: **193

**Pairing: **Sasu/Naru

**Nail Polish**

When Naruto dared him to do it, he didn't think that it would end like this.

Wearing dark blue nail polish had seemed like a perfectly acceptable thing to do at the time. Now he wasn't so sure.

Kakashi had been giving him funny look all morning and very now and again he'd shoot him a knowing look and his eye would turn into that annoying upside down u.

Of course, he thought that was the worst that could happen. He was so wrong.

He didn't hear the rumours until the next day, long after the blue had been stripped away.

"_Did you hear? He was wearing nail polish."_

"_How gay is that! You don't think he _is_ gay do you?"_

"_That would make so much sense!"_

Within minutes it was round the whole town that _the_ Sasuke Uchiha was gay.

But Sasuke didn't really care what everyone said. When Naruto came running up to him to ask if it was true, the only reply that the blonde got was a simple peck on the cheek.

Every couple of days after that Naruto came round to repaint his nail polish. Amongst other things.

**OOOOOO**

**A/N: **There we go. Tell me what you think. Please? I'm going to try and update this every day or two and reviews would certainly make me do so. hopeful grin


	2. Ice Cream

**A/N: **Thanks to all the people who reviewed the last chapter. You're brilliant. I hope you like this one too.

**Disclaimer: **Amazingly, I still own nothing. Not even some ice cream.

**Word count: **155

**Ice cream**

In Naruto's opinion Sasuke was a lot like ice cream. Chocolate ice cream to be exact.

He's so cold towards everyone. Always so cold. Like he'd just stepped out of a freezer.

You just can't connect with him. It's like he's built a wall of ice around himself, protecting him, like the horrid layer of ice when you take off the tub lid.

And when Sasuke's around Naruto can always feel his brain freeze over, like all his commonsense has completely gone out the window and he's left flapping around, trying to get back to normal.

But he's like ice cream in a good way too.

Somehow, even though he says he never eats the stuff, Sasuke always tastes of bitter, dark chocolate.

And just like ice cream he melts the second Naruto licks him.

And when Sasuke's in his mouth he can't help but shiver.

And just like chocolate, he's definitely Naruto's favourite flavour.

**OOOOOO**

**A/N: **There we are, what did we think?


	3. Post It Notes

**A/N: **Hey! Thanks to my reviews. This is your chapter for today. Major fluff. I hope you like it. Don't forget to review.

**Disclaimer: **I'm not writing these anymore.

**Word Count:** 230

**Post-it notes**

Naruto liked post-it notes. He stuck them on everything. Little reminders to do things like buy Ramen, go to the laundry, become Hockage, beat Sasuke, buy ramen.

They ranged from bright pink to sunshine yellow to lime green.

And Sasuke hated them all.

They appeared everywhere. Glaring their horrible bight colours at him. He just couldn't seem to escape them.

They were there when he opened his lunch, even if he packed it himself. They were there when he woke up. They were there if he had to look in Naruto's pockets for anything. They were there when he looked in the bathroom mirror. They were everywhere!

But Sasuke supposed that the one on his pillow if he ever wakes up alone is alright. And the one on the bathroom mirror is better than having to clean off the finger marks where words have been written in the steam. Though the one inside his sandwich that time was a bit weird when he bit into it.

It's always nice to have someone tell you that they love you. Well, someone you actually like anyway. Not like those stupid girls.

And he has to admit that the little fan drawn in one corner and the little heart in the other always make him smile and maybe fall just that little bit more in _like_.

He just wishes they weren't bright pink.

**OOOOOO**

**A/N: **Ta da! What did we think? Reviews will be treasured more than chocolate. If that's possible.


	4. Bruise

**A/N: **Here we are. This one's a bit angsty so beware.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing apart from a newly bought packet of tic-tacs.

**Word Count: **279

**Bruise**

Sasuke stared in horror at the large rapidly purpling bruise that had spread across Naruto's cheek. They'd never been violent to each other before. Sure, they'd been rough in the bedroom and they regularly tried to beat the crap out of each other during training but that was all. This was different and it made Sasuke sick to the stomach.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. It was just instinct and-"

He was cut of with a gentle kiss.

"It doesn't matter," Naruto said, stroking Sasuke's cheek softly "just forget it."

"But I punched you. You're all bruised and it's my entire fault," Sasuke said, reaching out to trace the edge of the bruise.

Naruto couldn't suppress a wince as pain shot through the bruise at the contact but fought to keep a smile on his face.

"Look, okay, it hurts, but it doesn't matter. We're both shinobi, we're used to violence. It's not like you meant to do it. And the bruise will go soon and everything will be fine," Naruto said, giving Sasuke's hand a squeeze before moving to a mirror "See? It's already starting to heal. It'll be gone by tomorrow."

Sasuke nodded in agreement, still feeling like shit.

"I'm going to bed," Naruto said "you coming?"

"Maybe later."

Naruto nodded and left without begging as he usually did. He understood that Sasuke needed to be alone.

When Sasuke eventually went to bed, four hours later, he didn't fall asleep, only lay there, caressing Naruto's swiftly healing cheek. He had the horrible feeling that, despite what Naruto said, there was a rift between them now that would take a lot longer to heal than the bruise he'd made.

**OOOOOO**

**A/N: **That's all for today. What did you think?


	5. Calypso Lollies

**A/N: **Thanks for all the positive feedback from the last chapter. I will deal with the fallout from that chapter later on. This chapter is funny and a bit fluffy to make up for last chapters angst. Just to point out that these fics aren't in any particular order so don't be surprised if it jumps about a bit.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing at all.

**Word Count: **307

**Calypso lollies**

It was hot. Too hot. Team 7 had long ago abandoned training in favour of flopping onto the ground, stripped down to the minimum amount of clothes that were required for decency's sake. Even Kakashi had been defeated by the heat and was sat at the base of a near tree, enjoying the shade. Sasuke was lying in the shade under another tree and Sakura lay on the grass in front of them. The three of them formed a sort of triangle and Naruto was plonked down right in the middle of it.

Sakura was watching the few clouds drifting across the sky, occasionally calling out names of animals and people as she spotted their shapes in the masses of fluffy whiteness. Kakashi was, of course, reading one of his perverted books. And Naruto had somehow managed to procure a Calypso ice lollie. He was sat crossed legged on the grass, licking away, his pink tongue poking out between his lips.

And Sasuke couldn't look away. Every tiny lick of Naruto's tongue on the orange ice was torture for him. And when Naruto took as much of it into his mouth as was physically possible, Sasuke was only just able to fight back the moan that threatened to spill from his lips.

He instead opted to let out a shocked gasp and leap to his feet.

"I gotta go," he half yelled, turning on his heel and sprinting towards home, despite the heat.

Sakura and Kakashi watched him go with shocked expressions but Naruto seemed unsurprised by Sasuke's weird behaviour and instead opted to chuckle before throwing away the ice lollie. It had served its purpose and was no longer needed.

He chuckled again as he recalled Sasuke's lustful expression. That'd teach the Uchiha to jerk off in the shower whilst he was in the next room.

**OOOOOO**

**A/N: **There we are. I hope you liked that. Don't forget to review! Feedback is love.


	6. Rain

**A/N: **I meant to write this later on but the piece I tried to write for today just didn't flow. I'll try again tomorrow. Thanks for your feedback on the last shot.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing at all.

**Word count: **286

**Rain**

Sasuke suddenly decided he hated the rain. The sky was no longer a beautiful blue that reminded him of Naruto's eyes, but a stormy grey that seemed to sap all happiness and colour from the world. The torrential rain soaked through his clothes in seconds and made him shiver.

Or it would have done. If he had enough energy left to shiver.

The kunai embedded in his shoulder meant he couldn't move his arm and all the fingers had been broken on his other hand so he couldn't even pull the damned thing out. The deep gash across his stomach was bleeding profusely and Sasuke could tell from the black creeping into the edges of his vision that he'd lost too much already.

He'd been too cocky, too elated, too proud to seriously consider the missing nin as a real threat. He'd not concentrated, been too busy thinking of his gorgeous blonde waiting at home to dodge fast enough.

Technically, he'd won, if the dead body lying on the ground five feet away was anything to go by but it felt more like he'd lost. He didn't want to die out here. He didn't want to be alone. He was supposed to die in a blaze of glory, defending his village in front of everyone with his Naruto at his side. Or in bed at a ripe old age, once again, with Naruto by his side. He wasn't supposed to die like this. He didn't want to die at all, really.

His last comforting thought before his vision went black was that he'd told Naruto that he loved him before he'd left. There had been so many missions before where he hadn't thought to do it.

**OOOOOO**

**A/N: **There we go. I hope you liked that part. I'll post more tomorrow hopefully. Wish me luck in my English Literature exam!

Review?


	7. Kunai

**A/N: **Thanks to those who reviewed the last part. Hopefully you and a few more will review this one. I could be very grateful. And if anyone's interested this is set about a month after 'Bruise'.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing at all.

**Dedication: **For princess cythera who wished me luck in my exam. And it went great! I think.

**Word Count: **330

**Kunai**

It was a common occurrence. Ninja's came back from missions, physically safe and well, but they couldn't switch off and remained trapped in the kill or be killed mode. That was why shinobi tended not to get involved with non-shinobi. They couldn't defend themselves if things got ugly.

But Naruto was lucky, as was Sasuke. They had each other and they knew how to bring each other back to the real world.

Apart from one time.

Sasuke had been sent on an assassination and it had gone smoothly, as it always did with Sasuke. Everything was easy for him. There appeared to be no difference between that mission and any other.

It was when he fell asleep that it happened. He was having a nightmare. It wasn't a rare event. Given his past it wasn't surprising. But this one was different. Instead of his brother and the nightmare that usually came with memories of the other man, it was flashbacks of his recent mission. His dreams were filled with blood and death and tears.

Naruto was woken by the sound of crying.

"Sasuke?" he asked, reaching out to gently shake his boyfriends shoulder.

Instantly the boy was awake but his eyes were wide and unseeing. Within a moment Naruto was on his back, a kunai pressed hard against his windpipe, a hand just below it, stopping his breath and the other pushed hard into his stomach, holding him still.

"Sas…uke," he managed to croak out, hands reaching up to brush his boyfriend's cheeks "please… stop. It's me… Stop."

The edge of Naruto's vision was just starting to dull when Sasuke gave a started gasp and released Naruto's throat and leapt off the bed. In the few seconds that Naruto took to flood his lungs with oxygen again, the bedroom door had been flung open and Sasuke was gone. Seconds later the front door to their apartment opened then banged shut and Naruto was left lying on the bed, coughing lightly.

**OOOOOO**

**A/N: **Oh dear, Sasuke hurt his boyfriend again. Not good.


	8. Blood

**A/N: **Hey! I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating. I haven't been very well and we've had some guests up so I haven't been able to get on the computer. Sorry.

This shot follows on from the shot called 'Rain'.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing apart from my new IRUKA PLUSH! YAY! He came and he's so cute and I love him. Now I just need a 'Kashi and a Sasuke and a Naruto. Squee!

**Word count: **379

**Blood**

Sasuke was covered in blood. It was matted in his hair, dried under his finger nails and was dying his perfect pale skin a horrible deep red.

Naruto hated the way it made Sasuke's skin look so pale. And the way it was all he could focus on as his boyfriend's chest rose and fell slowly. And that all he could hear when he closed his eyes was the steady _bleep bleep_ of the heart monitor. It sounded way too much like it was counting away Sasuke's life with its careful beeping.

The nurses bustled in and out around him, but he ignored them completely. They couldn't tell him anything he didn't already know. Sasuke was clinging to the edge of life, any moment he could be left alone.

And Naruto was horribly aware of all the things he'd never said. Before he knew it he was babbling out everything that he could think of.

"Kami, Teme. Why did you have to go and get yourself hurt so badly? And now of all times. What a day o not concentrate you stupid bastard. I haven't told you I love you anywhere near enough times. And you haven't said it enough either, even though I know you think it. And you can't do this to me. What am I going to do without you? You stupid Teme, I love you so much, I can't lose you."

"I've never heard someone profess love and insult at the same time quite like you do," croaked a voice beside him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried, flinging his arms round the boy.

"Ah, watch it Dobe. I'm kind of sore."

"Sorry," Naruto said, letting go and backing away.

Silence fell for a few moments as Naruto shuffled nervously and Sasuke lay watching him.

"Well, if you're awake I guess I'd better go home," Naruto was half way to the door before Sasuke stopped him.

"Naruto? You know I love you too, don't you?"

Naruto nodded, a happy grin splitting his face in two.

"And, I wasn't ever really going to die now, was I? I wasn't going to leave my fiancé to be snapped up by someone else, was I?"

Naruto shook his smiling his sunshiny smile.

"Go home, Naruto. And don't forget to feed the cat."

OOOOOO

A/N: Okay, don't ask me where the cat comment came from. Lol. Review? I'll update tomorrow if I get at least 6.


	9. Box

**A/N: **Hi, I'm back again. Sorry I didn't update like I said I would. Major computer problems.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing at all.

**Dedication: **For my wonderful Uathann who requested today's prompt word. Thank you. And anyone else can feel free to request their own.

**Word Count: **427

**Box**

Sasuke had more junk than Naruto thought he would have had. For such a heartless bastard he sure kept a lot of stuff for their 'sentimental value'. Naruto scoffed at that. Sentimental value his left foot!

It had taken three trips by Naruto, Sasuke, Iruka-sensei _and _Kakashi-sensei to transfer everything the Uchiha owned to Naruto's flat. Naruto had asked why Sasuke wanted to move in with him, rather than the other way around. Surely the Uchiha mansion was a bigger and better place to live but Sasuke had shook his head and refused to elaborate any further. Naruto had assumed that it was just another of those 'I'm Uchiha Sasuke and I don't have to explain myself' things and left it alone.

It took them nearly a week to unpack all the boxes and find homes for Sasuke's knickknacks. Naruto couldn't help but blush every time he thought of the contents of one of the boxes and the enticing offer that Sasuke had made when he'd been found riffling through it. But he wasn't going to start thinking about that again. The result was too embarrassing.

Anyway, they'd finished unpacking and the second Naruto had flattened the last box and stacked it by the front door, he flung himself down onto his bed, their bed, and let out a sigh of relief.

"At last," he moaned, stretching out his tired back "no more boxes. I officially hate boxes. Believe it!"

"Actually, there is one more," Sasuke said, sitting down on the bed beside him and smirking.

"Nooo!" Naruto cried, turning over and burying his face in his pillow, muffling his voice "you deal with it. I don't want to ever see another box. Ever!"

"Sorry, Dobe, but you have to open this one. Not me."

Naruto huffed and sat up, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Why the hell-"

He was cut off by the sight of the velvet black box sat in the middle of Sasuke's palm.

"Open it," Sasuke urged gently, holding it out.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Depends what you think it is."

Naruto growled lightly and plucked the box from Sasuke's hand. He flipped the lid open and couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips.

"Marry me, Dobe?" Sasuke asked gently.

Naruto didn't answer. Instead he lifted the delicate silver ring from the box and slipped it onto his finger. He was give a second to admire it before Sasuke was on him, kissing him as though his life depended on it.

Naruto decided he quite liked boxes.

**OOOOOO**

**A/N: **There we go. I hope you liked it. Especially you Uathann.

Review!


End file.
